


March 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to tremble with anger as soon as one attack from Gentleman Ghost knocked his daughter's expensive birthday gift he just bought from his arms and caused it to break.





	March 11, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell began to tremble with anger as soon as one attack from Gentleman Ghost knocked his daughter's expensive birthday gift he just bought from his arms and caused it to break before the horrified villain vanished.

THE END


End file.
